videogame_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Battlefront (2004 Videogame)
Star Wars Battlefront was released in 2004 for the PS2, Xbox, and Windows, and was developed by Pandemic Studios. Gameplay Battlefront 2004 is a First/Third Person Shooter based on the Star Wars franchise. In this game, you play as one of the four factions (the Galactic Republic, Separatist Alliance(CIS), Galactic Empire or the'' Rebellion), and fight each other in large battles on historical maps recreated to look like the films. There is also a ''Historical Campaign option, where you mostly re-enact scene's from the Star Wars films existing in 2004 (I, II, IV, V, VI), as well as original scenarios being added. List of Maps Story Clone Wars Campaign Darth Sidious order's the Trade Federation to send Battle Droid's to the planet of Naboo to fight against the Gungan Grand Army in the Battle of Naboo, and subsequently to put down a rebellion in the Capital City of Theed, which was led by the Royal Naboo Security Force. After aggressive negotiation's with the Wookie's of the planet of Kashyyk, the Separatist Alliance sends Battle Droids to defeat the final remnant's of Rebellion. Meanwhile, the Clone Army of the Galactic Republic is sent to the Planet of Geonosis to defeat the Native Geonosian's and the Separatist Garrison. However, they are quickly sent back to their homeworld of Kamino after a Separatist Assault their to end their meddling. After the skirmish, the Clones are sent to the Mountain's of Rhen Var to destroy an invading Separatist army who are trying to take over the isolated outpost in the Citadel. With the Separatist's once again attacking the Wookie's on Kashyyk, the Republic is sent to assist them in a final battle against the Battle Droid's to end their reign of terror. Galactic Civil War Campaign Due to Insurrectionists being spotted in the Dune Sea of Tatooine, a Legion of Imperial Stormtroopers are sent to kill them and the native Tusken Raider's to avoid further issues. This, however, did not happen, and the forces of the Empire were sent to defeat the Rebellion by launching a siege in Mos Eisley. The Rebels responded by sabotaging Imperial Assets in the Rhen Var harbour, which resulted in the Empire winning another great victory. Later, the Stormtroopers lead an assault on the Moon of Yavin IV, with the Rebels being severely crippled. The Rebellion then sends some units to hold the Stormtroopers back while an evacuation occurs, with it being successful despite many casualties. Despite hiding on the planet of Hoth, the empire finds them, so the Rebel Alliance launches a counterattack. With the outcome of battles going against the Empire, the Rebels successfully liberate Cloud City, and then defeat the Empire in a dogfight in the Besbin Platforms. In the Forest Moon of Endor, the Stormtroopers lead a final assault on the Rebels and Native Ewoks, but due to the many booby traps and the courageous effort of the Alliance, they are defeated and the Second Death Star is destroyed. Category:PC Category:Playstation 2 Category:Xbox Category:Star Wars Category:2004 Category:First-Person Shooter Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Videogame Category:PlayStation 2